


A Loaded God Complex

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Intercrural Sex, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Fixation, Philosophy, Pizza, They're Super Gross Okay?, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: After a successful "peaceful" revolution, Sixty finds he doesn't quite fit into the white picket fence lifestyle that Hank and Connor yearn for.He seeks a different avenue of life with the man who is responsible for all of this._____Elijah Kamski is gross and Sixty is super into it.I'm not even sure what to call this honestly? It started as a joke but now I'm mid to high key into it.Enjoy (?)
Relationships: Background Hank Anderson/Connor, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Cock It,

Sixty had tried to stay with Hank and Connor, he'd really tried. Whilst he was enamoured with the pair of them, he never seemed to fit. They tried their best, and they showed him love, but ultimately, Hank and Connor's bond bore more significance. Watching them try to accommodate for him and his fits of jealousy was unbearable.

He'd made up his mind to leave, and fairly soon after deciding he was going he knew where. He figured if it didn't work out he could just come straight back and no one would be any the wiser. But, the probability of that happening as it currently stood was very low, and by the end of the day he was sure he'd have a new place to live.

He left the house that morning at 10:00 and made the long journey out by automated taxi. As he drew near to his destination he felt a flutter of nervousness. The brutalist building that he intended to make his new home cut through the peaceful countryside it was set against. It had been built that way to be foreboding, though Sixty found the juxtaposition of the modern architecture against the serene view of the lake absurd rather than intimidating.

His taxi rolled to a stop and he stepped out, the surroundings almost unrecognisable in the spring weather. He walked up the path to the entrance, pressed the door buzzer and waited exactly 3 minutes and 16 seconds before anyone answered.

To his surprise, it was Kamski himself who opened the door. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, loose black  
sweatpants, his hair in a messy bun, and his shaved-in sides in need of maintenance. A far cry from the pristine image he'd presented to Connor and Hank three months ago.

"I would normally ignore impromptu house calls, but I must say that I'm extremely intrigued by you showing up here unannounced Connor."

"I'm not Connor," Sixty stated plainly, and just as he predicted, Kamski's face lit up with curiosity.

"Oh, you're the other RK800, fascinating. Why don't you come inside, I have the feeling you wish to talk with me."

"Yes, that's the idea," Sixty deadpanned, causing Kamski to let out a short amused sound before he turned into the house.

He didn't hold the door open for Sixty. So Sixty had to stop it from slamming in front of him. He mused about how rude Connor would have found it, but he found Kamski's selfishness refreshing.

He closed the door behind him, and followed Kamski through the reception area to a door on the right hand side, an area of the house he wasn't familiar with. Well. That Connor wasn't familiar with. It was still jarring that he shared a lot of those memories, but he was slowly getting used to it.

This time, Kamski held the door open for him, he walked through and was faced with a glass staircase. It was lit from underneath with red lights that shone through the ripple textured panels, casting wavy reflections onto the walls that created the illusion of water.

He ascended the staircase and found himself in a large open plan space, to his left, a u-shaped bar with red cabinets and a black marble top completely cluttered with old pizza boxes and take out containers, behind that a barely used kitchenette inset into an alcove, and on the other side, a matching staircase to the one he's just walked up. 

On the far left a solid white wall with a few red doors evenly spaced along it, which Sixty supposed would be the bedrooms and bathroom. To his right a black carpeted sitting room, in the centre a large glass topped coffee table covered with various computer and android repair equipment (as well as more takeout boxes), surrounded by plush red cushions to kneel on, not a sofa in sight. Against the far wall were three empty android recharging stations.

As Sixty looked around he surveyed the accumulated trash that cluttered most of the surfaces and some of the floor-space. He imagined what Connor would've thought of the mess and disorder, he'd hate it for sure. Connor had always tried to keep the house clean, sterile even, he said he hated seeing all the various information prompts pop up on his HUD. But Sixty had always enjoyed them, he barely got to use his software after he was activated, and having all of this mess around was just charming. There was _so much_ to analyse. To Sixty this was more authentic to the human experience, more like how Hank _used_ to live. Worse even, and he loved it.

His pop-ups revealed that the time span over which the rubbish had collected was a month. Combined with the fact Kamski had answered the door, and the empty stasis pods, led him to ask a question.

"Where are the Chloe models?"

"They didn't want to stay, and I wasn't about to force them. I assure you that despite everything, I am no tyrant. Come, let us sit," Kamski gestured towards the coffee table.

Sixty nodded and followed him to the seating area, taking the cushion next to him when they sat down.

"This is a first," he said.

"Sitting on the floor?" Kamski enquired.

"Yes. I'm not sure if I like it," Sixty replied, and Kamski smirked at his bluntness.

"Where would you like to begin?" Kamski asked, straight to the point. Sixty liked that, he liked it a lot.

He took his time to explain his story so far, how he'd been activated to stop Connor, how Hank had caused him to deviate, and how he'd helped with the rebellion (Kamski knew that part he'd seen the broadcast footage). Then after that, how he'd tried to live with Connor and Hank. But that he'd found it unbearable. How he wanted something different, and here he played with Kamski's ego.

"The fact is, I find Connor's aspirations boring. He wants to blend in and live peacefully with Hank and their dog. But, it's becoming clearer to me every day that I don't want that. I'm an android. I was _designed_ to be better than that, to be more than human," Sixty stated, and, it was true. Wording purposefully exaggerated of course, but he sincerely felt contempt towards Connor's desire to aspire to a human way of life, and it felt good to finally voice that to someone who wouldn't try to rationalise his contempt away.

"You are very… interesting… Do you have a preferred name?"

"Sixty," he answered.

"Sixty," Kamski echoed before continuing to talk, "I'm guessing then, Sixty, that you aren't here for a simple house call."

He'd figured it out, which was exactly what Sixty had predicted would happen. Now his success rate was at an outstanding 98%.

"I want to stay here, with you, if I may. I want to learn more about your work amongst other things. But most importantly I want to know more about what you've achieved recently, because clearly you engineered this whole revolution. And I want to know why."

"How perceptive of you," Kamski wore a smile that could only be described as self satisfied, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, and if you manage to earn my trust then I may disclose _some_ of the information you're after."

Just from the tone of his voice Sixty could tell that Kamski had wanted to tell _someone_ how he'd managed to pull this all off underneath everyone's noses for a long time, so he figured it wouldn't be long for Sixty to extract what he wanted to know.

"I realise it may be a fair while until you trust me enough, but please believe me- I have absolutely no interest in disclosing it to anyone else. I just want to learn from you, and I think you have a lot to teach."

"You'd be right," he said and smiled that sickly smile again.

Kamski was such a delightfully self-centred person and Sixty had never encountered that before. The most interesting part, Sixty thought, was that all his self-aggrandisement was merited.

It was strange, he already felt more comfortable here, with Kamski in his garbage dump of a mansion, than he ever did with Hank and Connor. That's not to say he didn't love them, he did, but here he felt like he'd finally been freed of the cloying sweetness of Hank and Connor's relationship. Here he felt like he could just… be himself.


	2. And Pull It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pizza Box Sex™ is in this chapter, you're welcome.

It was a regular afternoon, Sixty had come out of stasis around 13:00 and spent the time waiting for Elijah to finally wake up reading through a selection of philosophy books from Elijah's vast (virtual) library. Today he'd chosen to read around the topic of Fatalism, he had a lot of thoughts and could barely wait to talk with Elijah about it.

He didn't have to wait too long as Elijah had risen earlier than usual from his slumber, at 14:07 rather than the average time of 15:32. Sixty waited until Elijah had eaten his breakfast and drank his coffee before sharing his musings. He afforded Elijah that much at least.

Once they had been settled in the seating area for a while Sixty began to talk, "I've been reading about Fatalism today."

"Oh?" Elijah responded, sounding interested but he was still invested in the code on his screen. Sixty knew the vocalisation well, it meant he was free to talk and that he wouldn't be distracting Elijah _too much._

"According to the main principle of Fatalism all events and decisions are predetermined, and as such we are powerless to change them even if we believe that we can. If that's true, then it doesn't make any difference if androids become deviant or not, since their actions- and the actions of humans for that matter- are always determined anyway by some invisible law or obfuscated higher entity."

Elijah turned away from his work and looked directly at Sixty, a wide smile spread across his face that delivered a delightful glint to his eyes. Sixty was no stranger to that look. That particular smug self satisfied expression came to Elijah when he got off on his own accomplishments. Elijah _loved_ it when Sixty entertained such esoteric subjects, that meant that the AI he designed had met, or even exceeded his expectations. 

Luckily for Elijah, Sixty loved feeding his pride. Inflating Elijah's ego like this always turned him on, and it turned Sixty on too.

He crawled along the floor from where he'd been sitting, over to the where Elijah was working at the coffee table, carefully navigating around the empty pizza box leftover from last night's dinner. Coming to kneel, he slotted himself against Elijah's back, looped his arms around his lover's chest and brought his mouth next to Elijah's ear.

"What do you think, Elijah? Is free will merely an illusion?"He asked as he pushed his hands into the opening of Elijah's robe, softly stroking the bare skin there with his thumbs.

Elijah opened his mouth, his tongue made a characteristic pop as it softened away from his soft palette, as it always did just before he was about to say something he thought was poignant. But no words came.

Sixty could feel the tension growing between them, showing in the increased heat of Elijah's body beneath his hands.

Finally Elijah spoke, "I have often pondered if free will is a simple fairy tale that humans and deviants tell themselves so that they can function, and I have come to the conclusion that it is irrelevant. If we truly have free will, then we are acting in accordance with our own desires, we shape our own reality, and we continue forward. If we do not, and there is a grander force, it is compelling us to live our lives in the exact way we are. Either way it makes no difference to me, the end result is the same."

"So it doesn't scare you, either the possibility that you're in control of your own destiny, or that everything is predetermined?" Sixty teased his hands further down the robe until it fell open, revealing what he already knew, Elijah was rock hard.

"You already know that nothing scares me Sixty," Elijah replied.

"Of course," Sixty said, nuzzling aside the soft satin fabric of the robe at Elijah's neck before softly kissing the newly uncovered skin.

"How about you? D—" Elijah gasped as Sixty began to nip carefully up his neck to his ear, though nothing could shut him up once he got started, "—Do you believe in free will? After everything you've been through?"

"I'm not sure, I need more time to consider it, but I know at least that this-" his right hand slipped down further to grasp Elijah's cock, "- is inevitable."

Elijah sighed pleasantly at the contact, "You're right about that, but what happens next?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Sixty said teasingly.

Of course he knew what would happen next, his software had already provided all of the possibilities, and of course Elijah was aware of this too. But Sixty couldn't help playing up, it was far too much fun.

Elijah's hands finally lifted from where they'd been resting at keyboard and floated over to grasp Sixty's wrists, lifting them away from his body to allow him to turn and face Sixty. His cool eyes traced over Sixty's form, drinking him in before he locked their gazes together.

"I'm going to fuck you," Elijah said unflinchingly.

"Yes, you are," Sixty replied smirking.

Elijah pushed Sixty backward, crawling on top of him as they went, which forced Sixty to lie on top of the open pizza box. It was inaccurate to say that he didn't care that he was lying in day old grease, with a stray piece of pepperoni to the side of his head. In fact he found that he rather liked it, and that it was so disgusting by average human social conventions just made him adore Elijah even more. He found it perversely satisfying.

"Open your mouth," Elijah commanded. Sixty complied, and Elijah repaid his obedience by slipping the three middle digits on his right hand into the opening. 

He worked them back and forth slowly, meticulously hitting every pressure sensor within the cavity, and it felt glorious. 

The overwhelming sensation caused him to secrete analysis fluid at a rapid rate, he felt it pool in his mouth and spill out around Elijah's fingers, making a pleasant squelching noise.

He kept his eyes open the whole time, he always did, he wanted to absorb as much information about the experience as he could. Whilst Elijah entertained Sixty's desire to be filled, he used his other hand to pull down the borrowed sweatpants Sixty was wearing, tugging them to just below Sixty's knees to reveal his crotch and thighs.

Elijah retracted his fingers, examining how wet they were, "So messy for me."

"You like that don't you," Sixty said back as a bead of analysis fluid rolled down from the corner of his mouth across his cheek, he didn't bother to wipe it off.

"You know I do."

"You're disgusti-" Sixty's sly remark was cut short when Elijah's slick hand came cup his plate, spreading the viscous solution in the recess that formed between Sixty's crotch and thighs, "Rude."

Elijah laughed, "But, you like that don't you?"

Sixty simply smiled back, as he started to rock his hips against Elijah's hand, simply enjoying the friction. His skin there wasn't any more sensitive than the rest of his body, but he had come to associate it strongly with the positive feelings he had from helping Elijah to get off, so he enjoyed it, just in his own way.

"That should do it, you're plenty slick now."

Sixty rocked his hips up once more because he felt like it, before resting back down again. He waited until Elijah moved his hand away and squeezed his thighs together just enough to leave a gap between them and his plate.

Still smiling, Elijah used whatever residue was left on his hand to thinly coat his cock before pressing it down softly into the gap Sixty had created for him until their hips were flush.

"Let me see you," Elijah requested.

"Of course," Sixty responded, receding the synthetic skin across his entire chassis.

"You're so captivating like this," Elijah told him, as he always did. 

Sixty supposed it was sentimental but, honest and it made him feel valued for who he was and not what CyberLife had polished him up to be. Here, under his lover and his creator he was his true self, personality and body bare. And yes, he was aware that he was lying on a 10 hour old flattened and grease sodden cardboard box, but there was something so pure about that, an ugliness he found beautiful.

More beautiful still was the sight of Elijah coming apart over him, as he thrust his cock relentlessly in and out of the fluid coated gap between Sixty's thighs. How many other people had seen the face of god quite like this? None.

 _Absolutely none._  
This was all for Sixty and _no one else._

"You're close now aren't you?" Sixty cooed, noticing the tell tale stutter of Elijah's hips as he pushed through the roof of his climax, "Please, make me more messy."

Elijah let out a hiss as he came, his body coming to a stop, relaxing down onto Sixty's. His head came to rest just above Sixty's shoulder… Onto the pizza box, and as Sixty recalled, right onto that errant pepperoni slice.

He let out a laugh.

Elijah pressed back up using his hands and looked at him baffled, "Something funny?"

"Yes. This," Sixty raised his hand and pulled the slice of meat from Elijah's cheek, "Filthy."

Elijah smiled at him, "Just the way you like me."

"Yes. It is," Sixty pushed himself up onto his elbows as if he were going in for a kiss, but missed on purpose, and instead licked the trace amounts of pizza sauce off of Elijah's face, "It really is."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kamski/Sixty Prompts (Pizza Boyz Babey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016709) by [Polaroid_Memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir)




End file.
